Everything Changes
by Sparxfly93
Summary: Mitchie&cousin MaKenna To Camp Rock.Meet Connect3.Have time of life, until everything changes. Bad summaries. Please read and review!Smitchie&Naitlyn&Jakenna.First FF. Thanx!
1. To Start Off With

**A/N::: Heyy everybody, this is my first fanfic ever and I wasn't really sure about how to do it, so I really hope this works and if it's messed up in any ways, can ya please give me a shout and let me know what's wrong please and thanx! (Just so you know, the song is actually mine. I made it up on the spot, it's completely pointless, probly doesn't make sense, and if you don't like it, I don't care.)**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own anything that has to do with the characters or the movies on which I'm writing this for...If you for some reason don't like it and you happen to be the director of the movie or some really famous person, and I have offended you in the story, please pm me and I'll see what I can do to change it...Like I said this is my first story...**

**Criticism is encouraged, by all means tell me what you really think, and mean it too, cuz I'm not an emotional person**

**Everything changes,**

**Though we aren't really sure how,**

**Everyone leaves us,**

**At times in our lives,**

**But when you left,**

**Me oh you left me hanging,**

**By a simple white thread,**

**Looked like it was gonna break,**

**It was like you shoved a knife,**

**Hard into my heart**

**So hard,**

**And I fell so hard,**

**When you left me,**

**I fell so hard**

**For you, I'd fall,**

**For eternity, **

**And I'd never fall **

**So hard**

**For anyone else,**

**No, nobody else could make me **

**Feel the way you do**

**Fell the way you do"**

**I finished signing the last note of the song and stopped strumming at my guitar. I looked over at the door when I heard light rapping on it, only to see my best friend Sierra staring intently back at me.**

**"Ya know Mitch,. I've heard that song so many times know I almost know every word by heart, and I still think it's your best song yet." She smiled at me a she said this," but don't you think it's time for a new one, the last time you wrote a new song was almost three months ago, when Roger Denvers broke up with you."**

**She was right, he'd broken up with me after I had yelled at him, after finding out that he'd been two timing me the whole month and a half we'd been together.**

**"Well, that was the last time I'd really ever had the inspiration to write anything," I told her truthfully, the next part she wasn't going to like though, so I tried to use a soft voice" but now that I'm going away to Camp Rock for the summer," I watched as a look of anger replaced the look of remorse that had once shown on her smooth pale skinned face, "I'm hoping to write new songs about how hard it will be to be without my best friend for two whole months." I waited.....I was sure that the yelling would start any minute, but it didn't, I glanced away from my shoes and back up at her face, which now held a sad look, like she was about to cry. **

**"Oh Si, it'll be okay, I'll text you everyday, and I'll call you, so you can even hear my wonderful voice," I told her quietly. "But what if there's no reception there Mitchie, what will you do then!?!", she demanded of me. Now she was in between the stages of crying and being extremely angry. "Well then, I'll hunt down a computer and send you emails everyday about what I'm doing, and I'll send you voice clips of the new songs I'll be working on" I thought for a minute, if they didn't have cell reception then they wouldn't have internet either," And if they don't have computers or internet, then I'll send you letters with lyrics to my songs and you can improvise!"**

**I should probably explain what's going on, huh? Well I'm Michelle Lea Torres, and I'm 16 and probably have the bestest friend and parents you can even imagine! Back to them later though, I have light brown hair that hangs down most of the time, to around my butt. I also have the straight across bangs, and I'm a very shy person. Not a lot of kids pay attention to me at school, and usually I like it, but also sometimes I wish that they would see who I really am. I'm a great singer, but I've never really sung in front of anybody but Si and my parents. **

**My best friend Si has shoulder length curly hair, almost like it's out of control, but she makes it look that way with her curling iron. She has a fair complexion, but always pale skin. Sometimes if you didn't know her well, you might create theories that she was a vampire or something, but she's not, just a normal human being.**

**My mom's Connie, and my dad's Steve. My mom's a great cook, so great that she got asked to cook for the Camp this summer, which is why I'm going , not to cook, but to be with her so she won't get lonely. My dad owns a fairly large chain of successful hardware stores around the province. **

**So yes, we are rich, but we don't like to show it or even brag about it that often. My parents have put away more then enough money for their retirement, my retirement, and my college fund, which would be enough for me to get tuition into two different colleges. We have a good car, but not an expensive enough car to tip off that we are rich, and our house is average, maybe even a little smaller than.**

**Anyways, back to the story... I zoned in again and realized Sierra had begun to pull out suitcases from under my bed."What are you doing," I asked her patiently. "Well I'm going to help you pack. I want you to have a good time, and if you meet any cute nice boys, you're going to need some good out fits. Who better to help you pack then a fashion expert?"She told me expertly. Hmm, I guess I also forget to mention that Si dresses coolly, and I have to admit that she is a very good fashion-ista. She began to pull clothes from my closet and drawers and separated them into two piles. "One to go, one to stay," she said, and she kept putting more on the corner of the bed saying I would need something cool to wear when I first arrived, to "make a lasting impression" she stated. **

**When all my basic stuff was packed, I picked up my song book, a small yellowed journal, which Si had bought me for my birthday, which I had scribbled in red, "Mitchie's Songbook" onto the cover. I stashed it carefully into my tote bag, along with my iPod, its charger, my cell phone, and its charger. Sierra then helped me carry all my stuff downstairs to the front door, where my dad began loading it into the large blue-green truck that read "Connie's Catering" on the side in yellow letters.**

**I walked into the kitchen, and finding that my mom had made her special chocolate chunk brownies, I picked one up to eat it. She walked into the kitchen form the other door, just as I took a bite, and said," Are you excited to go to camp? Brown, that's the director, honey, told me that there was going to be a special surprise for everyone this year, but I made arrangements for a special surprise just for you. You'll still get Brown's though, he didn't tell me what it was." She finished, it was hard to see how she'd said this all in only two breaths, but she did.**

**"Okay, the trucks packed, you guys can head off now then" my dad said to my mom. They started going on with the mushy kissing stuff, so I gestured to Si that we venture outside. We hugged tight once we were on the porch and I felt a few tears slip down my face and looked to see that Si was also weeping."I'll call you as soon as I get there, and text you every hour." I told her.**

**My mom walked out and said goodbye to Sierra. My parents really liked her, probably because she was smart like me, and we didn't usually get into trouble. I waved goodbye again, as I hopped into the van and drove off to what I hoped would be the best summer of my life.**

**A/N::: So I do realize that it's very slow, and that its long. Well you should know, I like long chapters; it means I don't have to press the next page button every two minutes. I don't know when I'll update next, but I promise to try to make it better. Criticism is good, and I bet you have some, so please press the review button. I'm not going to be the kind of person that says "press the review button, you know you want to" in every chapter. Personally, when reading other stories, it annoys me. Yes, I would like reviews, but No I won't pester you about it all the time. Also, sorry if I've been offensive to anybody in any of my opinions.**


	2. Another Run In&My Own Surprise

A/N I got no reviews for this at all. It seems kind of pointless, so I might stop writing soon. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except Makenna because I made her up, and yes, she is Mitchie's cousin. I definitely do not own McDonalds, even though my mother used to work there, until she told them to take their job and shove it up their ass. No offence intended.

It took us almost 3 hours to get to Camp Rock. I slept most of the way, except for when we stopped at McDonalds cuz mom was hungry and I had to use the washroom. Mostly I listened to my iPod when I wasn't sleeping. I had a lot of Connect 3 songs on there. I didn't like the band members of Connect 3, but I did like their songs. Okay that's not all true, I didn't mind Nate, he was the sweet, caring member of the group, the one that organized everything. And Jason, the bird brained boy, literally, he loved everything about birds. I don't read them, but it was once reported that he had over 100 birdhouses in his backyard alone.

Anyways, we pulled up next to a large cabin made of wooden logs."It's just like that on the outside," my mom told me,"There are actual furnishings on the inside. Now lets get your bags into the cabin, that's through the door right there," I looked as she pointed to a red wooden door," and then you can go make some new friends." "You mean, I don't have to help bring in the kitchen supplies?"I asked incredously. "No, silly, what'd ya think I hired those 3 guys to come with us for!"She told me.

I jumped out of the truck and went to the back. I opened up the cap and pulled out my guitar, which I slung over my shoulder, and my 2 suitcases. Si had felt the need to pack every single piece of clothing that she'd ever seen me wear that she'd thought looked cute. I moved towards the cabin, but having so many clothes and being clumsy that I am, I tripped over a rock and the bag fell to its side as I did a face plant. I quickly jumped up, to see a boy with curly hair walking towards me. "Are you ok?" Ya I'm fine" I told him. He stood there and stared at me."What" I asked, a little rudely, I might add. "Nothing, it's just, well, you're the first person who hasn't screamed loudly and tried to kiss me" he told me, surprised. "Well, why would I?"

He pulled off his sunglasses, and for the first time, I really looked at his face. "Ahhhh, I get it, you're Nate Gray" I said, quietly whispering the last part so people wouldn't hear me and go crazy."Well," I told him," You should know I'm down to earth and could care less if I was best friends with a pop star. Plus, I've heard some things about one of your band members, that's leading me off as well." I finished, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this stuff inside my cabin over there." I turned my guitar over to check that it hadn't been scratched. Luckily it was on my back when I fell face first, so it was just a little dusty.

" Here let me help you" he said, as he picked up my suitcases and headed towards the door. U ran up ahead of him and opened the door. As I walked in behind him, I could see 3 beds in a row on one side of the cabin, and two on each wall at the corners of the other side of the room. There was a TV, what I guessed to be a 24 inch, placed in between the two beds. On the other side of the TV there was a door heading to a bathroom that had a small shower, a toilet, a sink, and 2 cabinets for storing things. I came back out of the bathroom and glanced at Nate. He was sitting on the bed closest to the door. I walked over to the bed that was right across from the TV and sat my guitar on it.

"This, is my bed," I said, just as my mom walked in to the room. "Hello," She said" Honey, who's your friend?" "Oh that's Nate Gray, you know from Connect 3" I told her. Then I turned to him. "By the way, I'm Mitchie Torres and that's my mom." He turned to her and said," Nice to meet you Mrs. Torres." "Please, call me Connie", she told him. He moved to leave and told us he had to go see his brothers, before walking out and closing the door softly behind him.

My mother told me he was a nice boy, and then asked me to go get her suitcase from the truck. She had a large smile on her face and I couldn't figure out why. Until I got to the truck, that is. I noticed somebody was sitting in the front passenger seat, the one I'd just recently vacated. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see clearly, but as I walked up to open the door, it opened by itself. A girl with shoulder length curly hair stepped out and showed her pale skinned face. "SI!" I yelled loudly. Many people turned to look at me, most of who had just gotten off the camp's bus. "Yep, and not only me" She moved aside to show another girl removing herself from the truck. This girl had blonde straight shoulder length hair. She was wearing an elaborate orange tank top, with navy blue skinny jeans and lime green converse. "Mitchie!" She shouted at the same time as I shouted, "Makenna!" We both started giggling. Then I opened the back of the truck to fins that instead of just my mom's suitcases, there were 4 other bags. I guess I was too excited before to notice them. We headed back to the cabin after the girls had gotten their bags and found another girl sitting on the bed next to mine.

"Ummm, Hi, I'm Mitchie, this is Sierra and Makenna." I said as I pointed to them. "Oh Hi, I'm Caitlyn, you must be new here this year right? Well I've been here for the last 2 years. I could show you around once you get unpacked if you like?" She questioned. She had longer hair then Sierra's, but other than that, it looked much the same. "Sure, we'd like that." I told her. We started to unpack and when we were done we headed out the door. No sooner had we stepped of the stairs, had I walked headfirst into somebody and fallen over. I heard all my friends gasp, but my head was spinning. I stood up to see who it was and fell back down again, because it appeared that I was entangled with him or her.

A/N::: Ok, slow again, I know, but I've kinda got writer's block. At least she met some1 from Connect 3 and she found out her mother's surprise. If you don't like it don't read it, and if you do like it, can you review and tell me why??? Cuz I'm clueless. Also, ideas would help, and I will mention your name at the top of the page, if I do use your idea. Thanx!! No offence intended but here's a blonde joke I recently heard. Tell me if u like it or not.

A blonde was sitting in the middle of a cornfield in a canoe, trying to paddle someplace, but she wasn't going anywhere. Another blonde drives along on the highway that's next to the cornfield, stops, rolls down her window, and shouts "So you're the one that's giving us a bad image, you asshole!" and drives off. As she's driving away, she says to herself, "If I knew how to swim, I'd swim out there and kick that bitch's ass.

~**~Stay tuned to find out what Brown's surprise is and just who Mitchie has run into.


	3. Good 4 An Amatuer&Browns Surprise

A/N I'm writing this at school so sorry if it's a little messed up.

Disclaimer::: I do not own the shows, movies, or characters used in this story other than Mitchie's cousin, Makenna…On with the story…

I tried to get up again, and this time I managed it. I glanced down to see who I'd run into, and found Nate looking back up at me, a smile playing on his lips. I held out my hand to pull him up and he graciously took it. "Hi Nate, sorry, I bumped into you, I have a tendency towards clumsiness."I informed him. Caitlyn looked at Nate, nodded her head and sauntered off down the path ahead of us. I glanced at her retreating back and figured there was probably a reason for it. Si and Kenna were looking back and forth between me and Nate with crazy stunned faces. I guess this was the first time they'd met Nate. "This is my best friend Sierra and my cousin Makenna," I told him," They're staying in my cabin with me, my mom, and Caitlyn." "That's nice, and it's nice to meet you guys too, but I have to go find Jason, he took off running when Shane started yelling. Have you seen him?" He asked hopefully. "No we just got out here when I crashed into you, did you say the entire band is here?" I asked "Ya, this was Brown's surprise, but I guess you guys found out earlier rather than at the Opening Night Jam tonight. Don't say anything, and it starts at 6, so be there." He told us, then he turned around and took off running.

"Oh My GOD!!!," Kenna and Si squealed together. Apparently they hadn't known the surprise either. "C'mon," I said to them, "Let's go find Cait, she sure took off in a hurry" We ran down the path that Caitlyn had taken and found her sitting on a rock about 5 mins later. She was listening to her iPod and talking to a boy who looked a little older than Nate, had brown hair that kind of looked black, and he was wearing white sunglasses.

I'd know him from anywhere, and it helped that I could over hear him and Cait talking about what her favourite kind of bird was. I walked up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder lightly."AHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed a girly scream. I guess if Cait had made a notion that we were here, he didn't see it. He turned to look at us and screamed again, "Fan girls!! Ahhhh!! Caitlyn, HELP ME!!!!" By this time, we were roaring with laughter, and he stopped screaming to look at us, clearly confused. "Jason", I said calmly and slowly, "I'm Mitchie, I'm Nate's friend, and he's looking for you. You better go find him." "Oh, hi, Caitlyn was just telling me about the new friends she'd made." Cait blushed at this. "Well, goodbye then, it was nice meeting you" he said peacefully, then walked back up the trail, the way we'd come.

'OK, then" I said, and everyone broke into a fit of giggles, including me. Caitlyn explained to us that Connect 3 had been here two years ago and this was where they'd "connected" and even met for the first time. They carried on down the trail, not needing to point out the kitchen and the dining hall because Mitchie, Si, and Kenna had already been there. They walked past many cabins before they reached there destination.

The Opening Night Jam was to be centered in the main clearing that had a small improvised stage area as well as many logs for the campers to sit on. A little off to the right there was a beach with a few canoes which held oars and life jackets. Towards the left there was an "L" shaped dock that ran about 10 or 15 feet out into the water. Caitlyn motioned to the log closest to the stage and we sat down. Not many people were here yet, but as a warning bell rang, groups started to traipse into the clearing. They picked logs and sat down, looking to the stage, waiting for an appearance, much like Mitchie was.

Soon all the campers were seated and a woman who was rather chubby looking with blonde short hair stepped into the center of the stage. She picked up a microphone and introduced herself as Dee La Duke, then opened the stage to any who would like to show off their talents. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes grabbed two girls and walked towards the stage. She climbed the stage stairs and took the mic from Dee. "For all you that don't know who I am, the name's Tess Tyler, "She paused here to let the squealing and yelling quiet down, "This is Peggy," She motioned to the first girl who looked to be almost African, with deep brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She then pointed to the next girl who had a fair complexion, also with long dark hair, "This is Ella." She called out.

Tess sang her song, Too Cool, with the help of Peggy and Ella, then traipsed off the stage after the loud applause. "Go on Mitchie, You should do a song," Si urged from beside me, whilst Kenna was pushing me off the log. " No I really don't think I should, I mean I didn't really prep anything for today." "Ya, but I wanna hear you sing, I ain't ever heard you before" Caitlyn told me, " I bet you'll do real good, and even if you don't we'll still clap and scream like idiots for you." "Besides," Kenna told me, " We already prepped stuff for your song, Cold As You. Si and I brought our guitars with us and we know the notes. Cait brought yours for you too."

I laughed and stood up telling them to hurry. I walked up on stage and was introduced. I had written this song after a hard break-up I'd had _with Roger Denvers_ . I picked up the mic, put it on the stand, grabbed my guitar and started to play the first notes. Si and Kenna immediately started with the back up music.

**You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted**

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  


**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through**

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

I slowly belted out the last note, then stopped to catch my breath. The whole crowd was standing on their feet and clapping loudly. That was when I noticed Nate and Jason and what looked to be Shane standing off to the sides with huge grins on there faces and clapping gently, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. I walked off the stage after my bow with Si and Kenna and we took our place on the half empty log that we'd vacated moments before.

A man then walked up onto the stage and told everyone that his name was Brown. He then told us he had a huge surprise for all of us. "This year, my incredibly awesome nephews will be joining us at camp. This may not be the greatest news, but none of you actually knows who they really are. I'd like to welcome to the stage, my nephews: Shane, Nate, and Jason Gray!"He yelled out, as the boys thundered onto the stage. That's when the screaming and yelling started. It was mostly for Shane, some for Nate, but little for Jason. I don't think he really minded not getting the attention, but it bothered me that he never got any. People always laughed at him because he was less then smart, even though he was popular.

We soon learned that since Jason was great at guitar, that's what he would be teaching. Nate, dancing, and Shane singing. Then Brown informed us that curfew was 10, and since it was 9 now, we didn't have much time left. Nate and Jason came down off the stage and headed straight for us. Shane slowly followed behind with a scowl on his face. What was his problem anyways! "That was pretty good Mitchie!" Jason congratulated me. "Are you kidding me! That was the awesomest thing I've ever seen! You have so much talent, why didn't you tell me!" Nate cried loudly." Well, c'mon," I said, "I wasn't that good, I wasn't better than you guys are. And I didn't tell you cuz you never asked what I did."

"Wow, that was actually good for an amateur" I heard a voice behind Nate say. I turned and pushed Nate, who now had a frown on his face, sideways. There stood the most popular member of the group. The most popular for his good looks, but bad temper. "Nice to know what you think, but I could care less, cuz I don't care what your opinion is. You're lying anyways." I turned to the girls, "C'mon, let's go girls, can't trust a liar not to repeat stuff," I said, as I pointedly glared at Shane, " See you tomorrow, Nate, Jason." With that I grabbed the girls Si's and Kenna's arms and glided back down the path towards our cabin.

In the distance all I heard was "Wow, she's hott!"

A\N The song Cold As You doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the greatest artist alive Taylor Swift.

Also, I know I said I wouldn't bug about the reviews, but, I only have 3 and one of them was very nice and helpful (eersy: Thank you!) but I really wouldn't mind if you said something more than "update" once in a while. Yes it is nice to know that you are actually reading the story, so thanks anyways.

I was watching the Master Of Disguise with my brother, and we came to the part where Pistachio is trying to figure out who the guy is:

"My Father, You're Son. Aha! U R my sister" Jumps into arms and yells, "YAY!!" "Get off of me you!!"

Probly not funny at the moment but it was if you'dve seen it. Anyways, I am back to school now, but I will try to keep updating more than once a day. However it usually takes me a whole day to come up with the chapters. I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this now, still ideas will be appreciated. TTYL!

~*~Stay tuned to find out who thinks Mitchie's "hott"~*~


End file.
